That God We Seek
by Devil4EverNAlways
Summary: The God that the Order prays to and the God that the Noahs respect. Who is this true God that they speak of? Is there really a God? To break the spirit of the humans, the Earl sends a Noah into the Black Order... So... Who's faith will hold when this world ends? Please R&R.
1. Prologue

_**Summary:**_

_The God that the Order prays to and the God that the Noahs respect. _

_Who is this true God that they speak of? Is there really a God?_**  
**

_To break the spirit of the humans, the Earl sends a Noah into the Black Order..._

_So... Who's faith will hold when this world ends?_

**The chapters that I would post will be around 400 words. This is to make sure that the update speed will not be too slow.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

The presence of an Akuma maid can be felt before a knock can be heard. "Lilith-sama, the Earl requests your presence for today's dinner at 6pm."

A cold but musically lit voice rang in the room, "Dismissed." The Akuma retreated soundlessly through the empty hallways. The young lady looked up to the clock in her room. 5.50pm. Not much time left till dinner starts. She quickly reached into her wardrobe to pull out a formal dress; it was the colour of midnight blue and reached mid thigh. She quickly tied up her gold hair with a matching ribbon, slipped on a pair of black lace boots and left the room.

Her room was one of the furthest from the dining area thus walking there requires 5 minutes. Her walk was fairly quiet with occasional clicks as her heels hit the marble floor.

About 5 minutes later…

The large oak doors of the dining room loomed in front of Lilith and her hand was on the door knob when the door swing opened.

A teenage girl threw herself at Lilith and squealed, "Lilith~ We are all waiting for you and the Earl~"

I was directed to sit on the right hand side of the Earl and Rhode sat opposite. The dining hall was chaotic as usual, that is until the door opened to reveal the Earl.

"Good Evening~ My children~"

"Earl."

"Millenie."

The Earl turn to Lilith and grin before he said, "Lilith-pyon, I have a mission for you. It is to infiltrate the Black Order as an exorcist."

Lilith looked up from her glass of wine and stared at Earl, "Really… What a troublesome task. May I ask why?"

The Earl somehow managed to grin wider before answering "A little bird told me that we would find something interesting in the Black Order. So will you do it for me?"

Lilith looked at Earl's tear filled eyes before agreeing to do so. With a large smile, Earl asked for dinner to be served.

As usual, chaos started when Jasdero 'accidently' threw a pie at Devit's face and Devit retaliated. Skin complained that his food wasn't sweet and beat up the maid. The Earl, Lulu, Lilith, Road and Tyki continued eating as per normal, with Tyki occasionally commenting on Skin's disgusting reaction to not-sweet food.

Before dinner ended, Earl asked Lilith to follow him to his office for a short meeting.

* * *

**Ok, guys. This is the prologue for this story.**

**If you have any suggestions or questions, please PM or leave me a review. I will try to answer them.**

**Thanks,**

**~Devil~**


	2. Black Order

_**Summary:**  
_

_The God that the Order prays to and the God that the Noahs respect._

_Who is this true God that they speak of? Is there really a God?_**  
**

_To break the spirit of the humans, the Earl sends a Noah into the Black Order..._

_So... Who's faith will hold when this world ends?_

**Here is the new chapter...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: ARRIVAL AT THE BLACK ORDER**

**10.00am. In front of the Black Order Gatekeeper.**

Lilith sighed painfully and wondered why she ever agreed to help Earl 'spy' on the Black Order. Argh… Might as well get it over and done with. She also looked at her appearance through a hand held mirror and grimace. It has been quite some time since she was in her white form and it is rather quite eye-catching; with flowing platinum hair, rare pink tinted iris and an hour-glass shaped body; it is difficult to ignore.

Now onto the mission, Lilith walked towards the Gatekeeper for a check before she could be admitted into the order. The Gatekeeper took some time to gape at her appearance before proceeding with his job. (**A/N: Seems like the Gatekeeper is not immune to the effects of hormone. Laughs.)**

She was then by an Exorcist going by the name of Lenalee Lee, whose name she rose her eyebrows at. Next she was brought in front of Helveska for a synchronisation test; this was the difficult part in entering the Black Order.

Lilith's innocence was parasitic type and she was able to change its form at will. Lilith is able to use innocence because of the fragments that she absorbed into her when she destroyed them in the past, but of course there are other factors to be considered.

Lilith twitched as Helvaska touched her and fought with her Noah to not immediately crush the innocence right in front of her. Luckily Lilith actions were misunderstood for something more non-malignant.

"Innocence: Parasitic type. Now starting to measure Synchro percentage. Synchro of 56… 69… 95… 167… 234%, Critical point breaker." Helvaska declared after probing through Lilith's body and not detecting her Noah.

After the examination, Komui instructed Lenalee to bring Lilith to one of the General Rooms to rest and reminded Lilith to attend a meeting with the rest of the exorcist at 8am tomorrow.

Lilith held a smile on her face until Lenalee closed the door behind her then she collapse onto the bed and returned to her Black form. Her body trembled from the effort of holding in her Black side but she still has one thing left on her agenda before she could rest.

She summoned a ball of Dark Matter and watched as it moulded itself into the Tease and flew out of the window.

**Part 1 of Mission: Infiltration of Black Order: Complete.**

* * *

**How is the chapter?**

**Hope to receive your comments.**

**Always,**

**~Devil~**


	3. Exorcists

_**Summary:**  
_

_The God that the Order prays to and the God that the Noahs respect._

_Who is this true God that they speak of? Is there really a God?_**  
**

_To break the spirit of the humans, the Earl sends a Noah into the Black Order..._

_So... Who's faith will hold when this world ends?_

**Here is the third chapter.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: MEETING WITH THE OTHER EXORCIST**

**7.30am. Outside Lilith's bedroom door.**

Lenalee was pounding on the door trying to wake to sleeping occupant up. _The meeting is about to start and Lilith-san has not up yet._

**On the other side of the door…**

Actually the sleeping occupant had wakened for some time but she was currently reviewing a video sent back to her from the Earl in the morning through Tease.

Earl: "Lilith-pyon~ You have done well~ Let me give you a hug~"

Rhode whine and pouted: "Come back soon Lilith… It is boring only playing with the opposite gender…"

Tyki only left a sentence: "Er… Come back soon, Lilith, and relieve me of the duties of entertaining Rhode." And got hit by Rhode.

The Jasdevi Twins fought for the Tease and messed up the video instead.

Even with a façade of happiness, Lilith could feel that her family was worried about her staying so close to the enemy. Lilith turned the Tease back into recording mood and said "Got your messages and well wishes my family. Don't worry and follow Earl's plan, afterall, I am the strongest Noah in the family. P.S. Just give me a heads-up if you are going to 'attack' me on one of my 'exorcist' missions." Ending the message, she quickly opened her window and let the Tease fly back to Edo with a little extra spell cast on it.

Lilith changed back to her white form and headed over the door, only to open it and see Leenalee, holding out a set of uniform for her. Lilith pointed at the clothes and asked, "This is?"

"Oh… Oh… You have a mission today and you needed a uniform so we had one tailored just for you." Lenalee quickly explained. She also insisted that Lilith get dressed quickly so that they could grab some breakfast before going for the meeting.

**8am. In Komui's Office.**

After some fiasco of waking Komui, he introduced me to some of the Exorcist and Bookmen present in the Headquarters currently.

Kanda Yu: An exorcist with a perpetual frown. Mugen, Equipment-type innocence.

Allen Walker: Silver/White hair with a curse on his left eye. Parasitic-type innocence.

Leenalee Lee: Black Boots, Equipment-type innocence.

Bookman Junior, Lavi: Wears an eye patch over his right eye. Hammer, Equipment-type innocence.

Bookman: Old man, only strands of hair tied up neatly in a question mark(?) and dark circles around his eyes.

After getting to know them, Komui decided to send Lilith, Allen and Lenalee to a town in Germany that apparently repeats itself on 9th October to check for innocence.

* * *

**Please R&R as always.**

**~Devil~**


	4. Rewinding Town Part 1

**_SUMMARY:_**

_The God that the Order prays to and the God that the Noahs respect._

_Who is this true God that they speak of? Is there really a God?_

_To break the spirit of the humans, the Earl sends a Noah into the Black Order..._

_So... Who's faith will hold when this world ends?_

__**Hey, guys this is another chapter.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: REWINDING TOWN PART 1**

Some of the science department staff took Lilith's measurements for the Black order uniform and apologies that she would only receive the uniform after coming back from the mission today. Lilith wave off their apologies and concerns good heartedly, biding them farewell as she headed for the underground waterway.

When she reached the meeting point decided by Lenalee, no one in her team can be seen. Lilith leaned against the wall and tapped her feet unconsciously as she thought about the rewinding town. Good news is maybe one of her family members is there and bad news is whether she should destroy the innocence and how to keep her identity of a Noah hidden. Lilith was so lost in her thoughts that she did not see Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee come up from beside her.

"Lilith… Lilith! Can you hear what I am saying?" Lenalee resorted to shouting to get the attention of the Noah.

"Ah… Lenalee. I'm sorry, I did not hear you." Lilith looked up in response.

"It is okay. You seem to be worried about something, you don't have too. After all Allen and I will look out for you since it is your first mission. So let's head out" Lenalee quickly diffused the atmosphere.

**Somewhere in the Earl's mansion…**

"Ah, Rhode-darling, can you go to a town in Germany and check out an Innocence? Remember~ Don't kill anyone~ Don't destroy the Innocence~ Just introduce yourself~"The Earl's eyes glinted at Rhode reminding her to follow his instructions carefully.

Rhode hugged Earl and declared, "I love you, Millinie~"

**In Germany…**

With the Exorcists…

Lilith was staring out of the window of the café they are in as Allen tried to explain the weird woman that he had saved not long ago. It seems that they have a lead on who was the accommodator of the Innocence. A few distinct thoughts floated into Lilith's mind, 'Lilith-nee, I am here~".

Using the excuse of taking a walk, she went to the location that Rhode had sent to her. She was in an alleyway where very little people will walk through. Rhode pounced onto Lilith and gave her a huge hug while Lilith just ruffled Rhode's hair.

"What are you doing here, Rhode and Lero?" Lilith asked.

* * *

**Oh a cliff-hanger... I wonder what my imagination will throw up when everyone gets together in the next chapter.**

**Please Review.**

**Always,**

**~Devil~**


	5. Rewinding Town Part 2

**_SUMMARY:_**

_The God that the Order prays to and the God that the Noahs respect._

_Who is this true God that they speak of? Is there really a God?_

_To break the spirit of the humans, the Earl sends a Noah into the Black Order..._

_So... Who's faith will hold when this world ends?_

__**Here is the new chapter.**

**And thanks, Colorici74, for your lovely review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: REWINDING TOWN PART 2**

"Rhode-sama brought me here forcefully, Lero~" And cried.

"Oh! Millinie told me to introduce myself to the Exorcist and that we cannot destroy the innocence here." Rhode answer quickly as she continued to bury her face into Lilith's clothes.

"Rhode, can you stop messing up my clothes and where are the Akumas that you have bought with you?"

Finally extracting herself from Lilith's clothes Rhode remembered about the Akumas and her expression turned dark. "Oh them… Where are they anyway?" Using her mental link, Rhode found the Akumas attacking the café that Lilith came from and commanded them to return.

The Akumas bowed at the sight of the two Noah's and greeted, "Noah-sama."

Lilith flicked her finger at the Akuma's and told them to come closer, "When I am with the Exorcists, don't call me Noah-sama."

The Akumas did not understand the logic behind but still acknowledged the order.

**(A/N: Will be skipping description of until the bag of money was stolen from Miranda.)**

Lenalee and Allen went after the man that had taken the money bag away from Miranda while Lilith stayed by Miranda. Miranda as usual was bawling her eyes out about how much of a failure she is and Lilith was just exasperated looking at her. Lilith caught sight of Road kneeling down beside Miranda before she knocked Miranda out. Lilith just offered Road 'thanks' in response to shutting Miranda up.

Then Lilith picked Miranda up and led Rhode to Miranda's home. Rhode quickly set everything up, which includes pining Miranda to her clock. Lilith created two chairs, one for her to sit on and look dead while another one for Road..

Not long after, the three Akumas that were used for diversion returned with Allen and Lenalee. Rhode sadistically pinned Allen to the wall and slowly destroyed Lenalee's mind. Waiting for the Exorcists to wake up and to start the game, Lilith and Rhode sat down to chat about some things that happened at home.

"Ne… Lilith~ When will you come home? Tyki is no fun and Lero runs away too~" Rhode complains.

"You really think I am having fun? At the very least you don't have to hide your true self from them." Lilith pointed at Allen.

"hnn…" Miranda moaned as she woke up. Lilith quickly acted 'dead' on the chair she was sitting on.

Miranda started sobbing the minute she felt the pain of getting pin to her clock and begged Rhode to let her go.

Rhode only reply is "I will let you go when you die."

* * *

**So how is the story so far?**

**Any comments? Just drop me a review.**

**Always,**

**~Devil~**


	6. Rewinding Town Part 3

**SUMMARY:**

The God that the Order prays to and the God that the Noahs respect.

Who is this true God that they speak of? Is there really a God?

To break the spirit of the humans, the Earl sends a Noah into the Black Order...

So... Who's faith will hold when this world ends?

**Thanks, ****Colorici74**** for reviewing the last chapter and adding this story to your favourite list.**

**Here is the new chapter.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: REWINDING TOWN PART 3**

Allen awoken to the sound of Miranda sobbing. He was disorientated for a moment until a sweet voice called out, "You are awake already?"

It was then did he realise the position he was in. **Defenceless**. Lenalee and Lilith were sitting on chairs in front of him and dressed in very classy clothes. The only difference was that Lenalee's eyes were open and glazed while Lilith's were closed.

**A few minutes later…**

Allen collapsed on the floor with multiple wounds along his body and his left eye missing. Miranda was crying pitifully in front of him and even with multiple wounds; he still tried to comfort her.

Suddenly, a great dome of clocks was created around Miranda and that took away Allen's time. Allen thanked Miranda and stood up, readying himself for the harsh battle ahead.

Rhode, who was sitting on the arm of the chair Lilith was in, looked on calmly as Miranda's innocence showed its true form. She bent down and softly whispered into Lilith's ear, "Lilith-nee… Exorcists are interesting, huh? Can I kill them now?"

Lilith sighed and answered through their mental link, 'No. Earl's orders, remember? You can injure them to the verge of death, but not giving them the oblivion of death."

Whining but compliant, Rhode replied, "Eh? But that's not fun~"

Announcing out loud, "Akumas attackl~"

"Yes, Noah-sama."

* * *

**(A/N: Following the flow of the manga, Allen will save Lenalee and they will fight with the Akumas. The only different thing is that Lilith was just a bystander in this event. Will be skipping until the point when Miranda deactivates her innocence.)**

* * *

Lilith sat down beside the seriously wounded Allen and Lenalee as she tried to slow their bleeding. Miranda had run downstairs to get the help of a doctor for emergency treatment before they could them to somewhere safer. Just then, Rhode door slammed into existence again. Lilith stared curiously at the pitch black darkness of the door before a hand reached out to drag her in.

"Let go now! Can you be softer in your attempts?" Exclaiming at the Noah that dragged her in.

A very chirpy voice replied, "Really? Lilith-pyon~"

Lilith looked up in surprise as she nursed her bruised wrist, "Earl? What are you doing here?"

The Earl smiled wider and laughed while Lilith stared at him, incredulously. "Earl… Are you sure you are alright? You are laughing maniacally…"

"Are you worried about me, Lilith-pyon~? Thank you~" Lilith sweat-dropped.

"Earl. The point of meeting me…?"

"Oh. Oh! I almost forgot, there is a mission for you. Do you think you can make time to hunt down General Yeager? Tyki and Rhode will be there too~"

"Should be able to make it, just inform me when you send the others out. Earl." Lilith bowed and walked out of Rhode's door.

* * *

**Sadly, my exams are coming.**

**So the updates might take a longer time now as compared to now.**

**But nevertheless, please review.**

**Always,**

**~Devil~**


	7. Before death of General Yeager

**SUMMARY:**

The God that the Order prays to and the God that the Noahs respect.

Who is this true God that they speak of? Is there really a God?

To break the spirit of the humans, the Earl sends a Noah into the Black Order...

So... Who's faith will hold when this world ends?

**Hey thanks everyone that reviewed my last chapter especially Colorici74.**

**Here is the new chapter.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: DAYS SPENT BEFORE THE DEATH OF GENERAL YEAGER**

**Time skip to during the Vampire in Old Castle Arc…**

Lilith lay back on her bed as she thought about the past few days… Allen, Lenalee and the Bookmen were sent to look for Cross while she had to stay back in the Black Order for some training?

Suddenly, someone banged on her door. "Lilith-san, Komui wants to meet you in his office and your family called they said they need you to take a trip home urgently!"

Family…? Who exactly are my family members? "Alright!" Lilith called through the door.

Lilith quickly put on her coat as she walked through the many hallways until she stood in front of Komui's office. She quietly turned the doorknob and peered in. Komui as usual was dozing off and mumbled something about Lenalee as Lilith walked towards him.

"Komui-san." Lilith softly called out.

Komui grunted at the sound and continued sleeping. Lilith ran her hand through her hair and decided to use the trick that was taught to everyone in the headquarters.

"Lenalee's getting married…"

Like a magic word, he sprung up from his seat holding a drill, shouting profanities about the person that dared to corrupt his innocent sister.

"Ah…! Lilith-san, you are here." Lilith stared at Komui with a 'Yes… And?' look.

Komui quickly handed the call that was on hold to Lilith and briefly explained about problem in her family.

Lilith nodded at his explanation and held the phone to her ear.

"Are you there, Lilith?" Sheryl's voice came through the line.

"Yes… _Brother_?" Lilith answered.

Sheryl snickered at the '_Brother_' before answering "The Earl needs you to return for the moment and just create some excuse. Like someone in your family being terminally ill…"

Lilith quickly turned to Komui and asked, "Komui-san, can I take some time off? It seems that my _Brother_ is terminally ill." And chuckled as she caught the sound of a growl before the line was cut.

Komui being the eternally kind soul agreed readily to the request and sent Lilith on her way.

**A few moments later, in the town near to Black Order…**

Lilith was dropped off by a group of finders that were on their way to town. She held her suitcase and turned down a dark alley. An interesting door appeared out of the gloom and she entered.

Just as the door closed and faded away, a Finder turned into that particular alleyway.

~Unknown Person POV~

He wanted to thank that Exorcist that had helped them with the incident of the Rewinding Town and alighted a few stops earlier. He followed her discretely and watched as she turned into a dark alleyway.

He quickened his steps to not lose her at that corner but when he reached, that exorcist was nowhere to be seen. He scratched his head at the disappearance of the exorcist but he just sighed at that lost opportunity. Another day it seems.

* * *

**Please Review.**

**Always,**

**~Devil~**


	8. Family dinner

**SUMMARY:**

The God that the Order prays to and the God that the Noahs respect.

Who is this true God that they speak of? Is there really a God?

To break the spirit of the humans, the Earl sends a Noah into the Black Order...

So... Who's faith will hold when this world ends?

**Thanks, Colorici74 for your constant reviews and support. And Annie Matsukaze for favourite-ing my story**

**Here is the new chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: FAMILY DINNER**

Walking out of Rhode's door led Lilith straight to the dining room of Earl's mansion. Everyone that was present greeted Lilith in a different manner.

"Lilith-pyon~ Welcome back~"

"Lilith-nee~ I miss you so much~"

"Lilith. Help us! Rhode tortures us!"

"Lilith, can you get Rhode off my back?."

"Lilith, glad you are back."

"Bought me anything sweet?"

Lilith handed her bag to a maid and changed back into her Noah form. Her platinum hair bled into gold and her eyes faded from pink to gold. The exorcist attire also melted to a white dress shirt and black tube-skirt.

"I'm back. Earl, Rhode. Jasdevi, Tyki, Lulu, Skin and Sheryl aren't you going to greet me?"

Sheryl just growled at Lilith and point blank ignored her. Lilith smirked at his childish actions and motioned for dinner to be served.

**After desert is served…**

Earl tapped his crystal glass using his teaspoon to get the attention of the family members. Everyone looked at Earl curiously for the interruption, hoping that whatever he announced meant 'no more staying quiet.

"My dear family members, it is time to break the silence of the thousand year prologue~"Jesdevi shouted their approval and Skin banged the table in excitement while the rest of the family members just grinned, smiled or raised their wine glasses at Earl.

**In Earl's private room…**

Lilith, Tyki and Rhode were called by the Earl to follow him to his room after dinner; it seems to be about the first act to announce the raising of the curtains.  
Earl settled himself on the rocking chair whereas Tyki sat on the floor with Rhode on his lap. Lilith stayed standing.

"Lilith, I think I have mentioned to you before about an assignment on Generals. Rhode, Tyki; you are to kill the General Yeager while Lilith is to remove any other people present at the scene. I will inform you again when you are to leave the ark and perform this task needed of you"

Tyki and Rhode grinned maliciously at the thought of killing someone of importance whereas Lilith started grumbling about the unfairness. But of course, Lilith still accepted her mission and left for her bedroom.

She quickly changed to her night clothes and fell onto the bed, ravelling the softness of the bed. 'It is good to be home after all.'

* * *

**There is not much excitement in this chapter, it is more like a filler / transition chapter.**

**I promise the next chapter will be better.**

**...BUT...**

**Sorry guys, this story might be on hiatus for up to month...**

**My revision for my studies are not hitting my targets so...**

**As always, please review.**

**Always,**

**~Devil~**


	9. Start

**I'm back guys...**

**Sorry about the lack of updates.**

**So to make up for that I will be uploading another chapter today.**

**And now onto the Story...**

* * *

_**SUMMARY:**_

_The God that the Order prays to and the God that the Noahs respect._

_Who is this true God that they speak of? Is there really a God?_

_To break the spirit of the humans, the Earl sends a Noah into the Black Order..._

_So... Who's faith will hold when this world ends?_

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: START**

**Black Order Headquarters...**

"Allen Walker will you make a trip to Belgium, Germany, in place of a Finder? General Yeager wants to meet you, the new exorcist, Destroyer Of Time"

"Yes, I will do it." Allen dutifully answered.

"Well, more information will be given to you when you collect the golem that you are to deliver." Komui's voice rang in the paper filled room.

**Allen meets Finder in Germany…**

As Allen stepped off the train the first thing he realizes is 'empty'. The most prominent person is also the only person, the Finder that was suppose to lead him to General Yeager.

The Finder dusted off his uniform before heading towards him, "Are you Mr Walker?"

Allen nodded as an answer and looked around curiously, where are the others? Normally Finders travel in twos or threes for protection. The Finder saw his expression and quickly explained, "The General has went ahead as there seems to be some innocence found. He is just in the next town."

With that both started off in the direction they are headed.

**Earl's Mansion…**

It was a slow day in the mansion as most Noahs were out on their assigned missions. The only Noahs left are Rhode, Tyki and Lilith.

At the moment, Tyki and Lilith were engaging themselves in a game of Pool whereas Rhode was dismembering her dolls. The room was utterly quiet and still with occasionally clicks as one ball hits another until Rhode groaned and threw her doll at Tyki.

"What?!" Tyki turned around clutching the doll in his hand.

"I'm bored, Ty-"

The Earl burst in through the door holding two poker cards in his hand. He threw one to Lilith and the other to Tyki and Rhode.

All individuals stared at their cards and grinned.

It's time.

* * *

**Hey, did you enjoy the chapter?**

**If you didn't watch out for the next update.**

**Please review.**

**Always,**

**~Devil~**


	10. Death

**As promised from chapter 8, if you have read the author note, this is the other chapter.**

**I have changed some of the layout of my story but don't worry those are not big changes.**

**Now I present you chapter 9.**

* * *

_**SUMMARY:**_

_The God that the Order prays to and the God that the Noahs respect._

_Who is this true God that they speak of? Is there really a God?_

_To break the spirit of the humans, the Earl sends a Noah into the Black Order..._

_So... Who's faith will hold when this world ends?_

* * *

**CHAPTER 9 : DEATH**

As silent as the breeze that blew by, Lilith stepped onto Germany's soil with two others. Once the last of them were through, the checkered door sank into the ground and melted away.

Standing on the edge of a cliff not far from the general's carriage, she looked down coldly at the humans that were going to stain her hands.

Beside her was Tyki's still form, he instead was looking intently at Rhode's figure and enjoying the song that she sang.

Which ended with an abrupt 'Bang'.

That was their signal to start as they had retreated for a while since Walker appeared.

Both Tyki and Rhode leaped off and landed quietly on the ground far below while Lilith stayed on the cliff over watching the operation.

She was not important until later.

...

Allen was sitting in a cafe not quite far away from where the General currently is, waiting for Lenalee.

He could not stop the sense of dread from filling him as he stared wordlessly at the pouring rain outside. The first picture to come to his mind was that of General Yaeger and those Finders. He quickly shook his mind free of the pictures due to the overwhelming strength of the General and continue to gaze blankly into the rain.

But... What he doesn't know is that this assumption will fill him with guilt for the rest of his life.

...

At the present moment, Lilith was left in pursuit of the three Finders whilst the General was dealt with by Rhode and Tyki. She let the Finders breathe a sigh of relief when they thought they had left the battle behind.

Lilith used her extreme control over dark matter to create a replica of herself and made that copy appear in front of the Finders. As expected, the Finders whirled around looking for their enemy while setting up a defensive spell that would hold back any Level One Akuma.

But sadly, their opponent today was much more lethal than that. She watched her doppelgänger circle around the barrier before shattering it in one blow. That doppelgänger chased them, playing some hide and seek before holding one by his uniform.

At that point of time, Lilith walked out from the cover of the shadows to finish the 'job'.

One of the finders gasp when he saw Lilith's face, he recognize her as one of the newer exorcists of the Order.

That Finder pointed a finger at Lilith and asked shakily "You are Lilith-san, right?"

Lilith wasn't surprise someone would recognize her and she had a faint memory that she had seen this Finder around the Order before.

She grinned. And answered.

"Yes and let me reintroduce myself."

..

Three mutilated bodies lay in front of Lilith as she cleaned her hands on a handkerchief. She was about to turn away when she heard a soft gasp being emitted by that Finder that recognized her earlier.

She knelt onto the ground, listening to the gasps and occasional words coming from his mouth.

"Y... You will... Be cursed by God..."

Lilith chuckled loudly at the irony of the situation and gathered an orb of dark matter which slowly shaped itself into a stake.

"I already am." And plunged the stake straight into his heart. Black lines of dark matter thread itself through his skin until it formed a bleeding black lily.

The dark matter will keep him alive under excruciating pain until the first arrived.

With that, Lilith stood up dusted her black tube skirt and made her way towards her siblings.

...

Crystal-like tears fell from his eyes as his legs gave way. He went crashing onto the cold unforgiving ground as rain poured down around him.

The rain was cold and wind was sharp, seemingly blaming him for the General's death.

If only he listened to his heart then...

* * *

**So? How was it?**

**I think it was a whole lot more exciting than the last chapter.**

**I want to know your comments...**

**Please review.**

**Always,**

**~Devil~**


End file.
